


Lilly X Shel (Shelly Shipfic)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Making Love, The Walking Dead: 400 Days, shipfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: The REAL reason I ship them is because Shel's face looks VERY similar to Lilly's. LOL I CRINGE
Relationships: Shel/Lilly





	Lilly X Shel (Shelly Shipfic)

**Author's Note:**

> The REAL reason I ship them is because Shel's face looks VERY similar to Lilly's. LOL I CRINGE

**_“Crap… Were out of gas.”_ **

Shel said to her sister Becca “Aw man…” Becca said annoyingly. “I know Becca, Maybe there is another car here?” Shel wondered as she slowly started looking around the abandoned parking lot. Becca looked at Shel in worry, Shel sees an RV in the distance. “Huh? Is that an RV?” Shel says hopefully squinting, Shel saw that it was indeed a RV and she immediately ran to it. Shel looked at it and grabbed out her syphon, she opened up the gas compartment and put her syphon in. The door of the RV swung open “What are you doing?!” A woman with a gun said, “I-I’m just looking for gas! Me and my sister Becca escaped from somebody and we are in danger!!” Shel said briefly looking back at Becca, The Woman looked at them and looked down starting to feel sympathetic. “I have none, but you can stay in my RV for a while” The woman said, Shel hesitated but nodded. She ran over to her sister and brought her over there. Shel looked inside the room, "EW WHAT- IT SMELLS LIKE BLOOD!" Becca shouted. The woman flinched from the screeching of Becca's annoying voice, Shel sat down. "It's not to bad here...." Shel said. "Yeah." The woman said. "What are your names?" The woman asked. "I'm Shel.." Shel said. "I'm Becca." Becca said. "And I'm Lilly." The Woman said. Lilly set her rifle next to her, "How did you get an RV in an apocalypse?" Shel asked. "Uhm... People..." Lilly responded hesitantly. "Alright..." Shel said. 


End file.
